


Danse Macabre

by JuZu



Series: The magical songs of Aura Magika [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Badass, Destruction, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Music, Minor Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuZu/pseuds/JuZu
Summary: Aura finds her friends in trouble and her magical violin decides it's up to her to safe them.OrLet me indulge in my OC being a badass.
Series: The magical songs of Aura Magika [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623481
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Danse Macabre

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic that I seem worthy of uploading. I hope you all like it, please be nice! 
> 
> This fic is based on the song Danse Macabre, mainly the version used in the haunted Mansion in the theme park Efteling.
> 
> https://youtu.be/ZH_Pe_YEoII

Aura rode into the village. It was small, but it had a decent inn. As long as she could earn some coin, it would do. As she made her way towards the inn, Cube, her strong white horse, suddenly turned into a big street towards the village center.  
“Where are we going?” She asked him. He shook his head and kept going. Yelling was heard, loud swears and cheers. But it didn't sound like a celebration, it was more like an execution. She took her violin from the saddle bag and it was vibrating with magic. The village needed a song, but which? The answer became clear once she saw the famous Geralt of Rivia, tied up and bloodied. His bard, Jaskier, crying, beaten and tied up next to him. 

She had ran into them before. Jaskier was her childhood sweetheart and got her to become a traveling bard in the first place, Geralt not as scary as legend says. On the odd occasion their paths crossed hers, she would help them out, from calming a monster to singing them to sleep and guarding them during the night. But that was a different story. Right now they needed more than a little help.

"What's going on?" Aura asked a man as she got off of her horse.  
"The Witcher failed to stop a sorcerer that has stolen everything! He will repay us or he dies!!" The man sneered. She raised and eyebrow. So that's how it is. She knew what song her violin wanted to play. She just hoped she didn't have to. It wasn’t exactly good for her reputation. Even if only two people would live to tell the tale.  
"Well I guess I have no choice but to safe my friends." She said, flashing the man a charming smile and making her way through the crowd towards the two men.

"Aura!" Jaskier cried out. Aura knelt next to him, softly touching his cheek, her thumb caressing the edges of his black eye.  
"Some trouble you got yourself in." She said softly, ignoring the angry cries of the mob around her.  
"Get us out of here. Dying here is not a heroes death!" He pouted. Aura gave him a pet.  
“Once I start playing, get yourself and my horse out of town. Wait on the hill, I’ll meet you there.” She whispered to Jaskier and stood up. She turned towards the crowds and yelled to get their attention.  
"Let's keep it civil, shall we? Free them and no one gets hurt." Aura said. The people around her started laughing.  
"What are you gonna do? Make our ears bleed with some terrible song?" Someone yelled mockingly and the crowd laughed again. Aura just shook her head and raised her violin to her chin.  
"Didn't your mother teach you to heed the warnings of a bard?" She said with a frown. The crowd booed.  
"Go away girl, or else!"

She put her bow on her violin and sighed. She could feel the song she should play, Danse Macabre the dance of death. No one would make it out alive.  
"Last warning, leave them be or suffer." More booing came from the crowd. Aura gave one last look around.  
"Then allow me." She pulled back, playing a fast and haunting melody. The crowd fell silent, only her music was heard. A few more notes and the people became restless. Shoving each other, calling names, insults flew around. The talking became punching and fighting. All the while Aura played, swaying along to the melody. 

Now that the attention was off him, Geralt could cut himself and Jaskier free. They slowly got up, Jaskier dizzy from the beating he received. Geralt helped him up and onto Aura’s horse. His medallion was vibrating violently, Geralt could feel the dangerous magic around him. He dragged them out of town, as fast as he could run.

Aura took a few light steps forward, through the crowd. Swords were drawn, bodies were falling. A light smirk crossed Aura's face.  
"That's what you get if you mess with my friends." She said softly. The music softened and out of nowhere torches appeared. Man and women alike grabbed them, scrambling to get one. Everything the fire touched went up in flames, even things not meant to be burned. Burning and screaming people ran across town, so not just the center but everything was set on fire.  
Aura kept walking, music swelling again, instruments that were not there blasting through the sky. The symphony of death rang throughout the city as it was set on fire. People were screaming, children crying, houses burning.

Geralt looked over the city in horror. Everything was on fire and from the looks of it nobody would survive. He wanted to look away, but couldn’t. It was as if the performance had enchanted him. Jaskier standing next to him, eyes wide and glued to the city. His Aura would never do anything like this. She wasn’t capable of destroying a village right? right..? The music swelled, reaching its climax violent tones blasting through the air, making Geralt’s medallion vibrate even more violently.  
Aura’s face went from a smirk to a wicked grin and she raised her arms. As she did the village exploded. Jaskier screamed and hid behind Geralt, whom had covered his eyes with his arm.

It was silent. The music was gone, as was the screaming. The air was filled with heat and smoke and death. Jaskier was shaking, his frantic heartbeat was deafening Geralt in the silence around them.  
"Geralt…" He whimpered. Geralt pulled him against his chest and wrapped his arms around him, shielding him from the horror in front of them and looked at the black cloud where the village used to be. He knew Aura was capable of magic, he had seen her use a spell or two a few times now. But this power was unheard of. This wasn’t what he expected. Not from the kind and cheerful bard he knew.

Suddenly a soft and somber melody came from the city, breaking the silence. A silhouette could be seen as the smoke cleared. Aura walked forward, through the smoke towards edge of the destroyed village. She played her song, a goodbye to the innocent that fell with the guilty. The last few notes floated through the sky and she lowered her violin down. She looked at Geralt with a look he couldn’t place. He stared back at her and made a mental note to always heed the warnings of this bard.


End file.
